Parfum Rose
by Mayma Bane
Summary: Laura and her father go to desperate measures to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

Perfume: Story of A Father and Daughter

Plot: A father would do anything for his daughter. Even if it means the most unorthodox of methods.

Deeper Plot Summary: After the deaths of many virginal girls , Antoine wants to hurry and get his daughter married. Then the man he had in mind is brutally murdered. He takes to drastic measures and marries his daughter.

Gone- Antoine moves them to a different location and announces to Laura they will be wedded. Not providing her with the fact that the suitor has died

The wedding day- I want the kiss to be awkward. Like _Laura's eyes were cast down. She didn't expect her father to kiss her square on the lips. But he did. And the wall between father and lover came crashing down._

Wedding night- I want him to have this mission to get rid of her virginity. But he wants her to have the best experience possible. _Laura sat at her new vanity table- a wedding gift from some friends. She was beyond nervous hands shaking as she wiped off her make-up. What was her father feeling? Hopefully he wasn't so determined to get rid of virginity. Hopefully she could just go to sleep._

_Laura felt a gentle kiss on her neck and a hand undoing the back of her dress. The corset came of slowly, revealing small teenage-like breasts. The kissing and undressing continued until Laura was completely naked. Antoine took her hand and led her to the soft downy bed. He grazed his eyes over his lovely red-headed daughter. She was wonderful, just becoming a woman today._

Laura is impregnated. I want Antoine' emotions to clash here. You know loving father about to receive a grandchild and new husband about to receive a new child. _" This child will be many things to you and I. My new brother. Your new son. Your new grandson. My first son." Can't wait until he is born._

Laura falls in love with her father sexually. I plan for Jean Paul to discover her scent isn't like it was before. _She smelled different. Used. As if some man has used her. Jean felt her smell was ruined and didn't attempt to take her scent. But he did take her knickers- lying on the bed, bloodstained and full of her virginal scent._

Laura and her father sensing their safety move back to Paris with their newborn son. When they arrive, a new perfume is on their door step. _Scent of Virgins._ This new scent is amazing, with so many smells that it causes Laura to fall into large bout of sexual fury.

Antoine and Laura's son has taken on this new scent naturally. Because he smells so wonderful- and Laura's scent is coming back- He gives Jean Baptiste Grenoillue him. Weeks later a perfume is out._ Parfum Rose._


	2. Part 1

Rose Parfum

Prologue

Laura smells so good. Laura smells like apricots and heat and virginity. Laura smells like sexual repression and the tight grasp of adolescence. Laura smells like spring, winter, summer, and autumn.

Antoine knows that Laura smells like these things. He also knows she smells like a female on the brink of maturity. That is why Laura is staying in his room, with the door locked and bolted tightly from the inside. That's why Laura is going to be his new wife- because she smells like apricots, heat, virginity, summer, spring, winter, and autumn.

If she wasn't a virgin or a beautiful red-head or even such a lovely young thing- he wouldn't to need be worried. But she is. So Antoine Richis has to be.

Part 1

Chapter 1- White Roses

Fille Fait De L'amour and Antoine used to plant flowers. White roses that grew on vines and up from the ground and bloomed from the bushes. These flower were special and they spent long afternoons just planting.

Their planting sparked love. This love bloomed into long walks and horse rides. Horse rides and walks became a private garden engagement. A garden engagement was exchanged for an extravagant wedding.

Fille Fait De L'amour dressed in all white with a bouquet of white roses was beautiful. Her deep red hair tumbling down her back, topped with a white rose crown. She was an angel.

The wedding was over and after hugging family and friends and giving their final goodbyes, Fille Fait De L'amour and Antoine walked home. They walked home and disposed of their fanciful clothing and planted more white roses and together trimmed a semi-perfect maze. They chased each other and made love for the first time in their maze. And in the direct center of the maze they planted a singular rose and built a cradle for their soon-to-be baby boy or girl.

Laura came April 10, 1807 wrapped in billowing red hair. She was the depiction of loveliness and her two love-struck parents were entranced by her immediately.

Antoine had a room made for her with white roses covering the walls. Fille Fait De L'amour would nurse the baby girl in her white rocking chair, with her white milk, and in her white dress. And they- for a few years were happy.

Chapter 2- Fille Fait L'amour

Fille Fait De L'amour Richis got sick on April 10, 1810. She began to pale and cough and her bowels loosened hourly. Fille Fait De L'amour Richis had to stay locked inside her room because she could hurt herself. But Antoine still loved her, so he had her bed moved outside to the garden- next to her favorite rose bush. And he'd wipe her head from sweat and kiss her to the pain go away.

Sometimes Antoine allowed Laura to see her mother. The three year old girl would dance and sing and make her mother laugh. And Antoine would cry as his precious Fille Fait L'amour slipped away from him.

Antoine had doctors from all over the world try to help her, but alas his Fille Fait De L'amour could not be help.

So on April 10, 1811, Fille Fait De L'amour Rose Blanche Richis died in her garden with her husband and child.

Antoine had her buried in the garden in the center of the maze next to the cradle and rose. He had the tombstone crafted from marble and set lazily on a pedestal. Laura wasn't able to see the tomb. She actually was told to avoid it. Even when her Papa would walk her through the maze, he'd steer the young child away from the center-away from his open wound called heartbreak.

Chapter 3- Papa and Bourgeon Rose

At first Laura's nickname was Poppy Seeds. A distasteful gift from her grandmother of course. But over the years, Antoine began to call her Burgeon Rose- meaning Rose Bud. Laura became obsessed with the sweet scented flowers that grew outside her room.

"Papa?"

"Laura?"

Antoine was used to the childish nickname and allowed himself to be called such. It made Laura happy.

"Papa, may I please go outside for awhile? I promise I'll only be in the square."

"Bourgeon Rose, there is a serial killer out there! You can't go out. What happens if he snatches you?"

"Papa! Please!"

"No Laura! Go to your room- better yet my room and I'll be there to lock the door." Antoine rises from his seat.

"It's not fair!"

"And losing you won't be fair either!"

They argued like this all the time now and days. Laura wanted freedom, but Antoine wanted her safety.

* * *

"Papa?"

"Yes, Bourgeon Rose?"

"I love you. And I'm sorry for my behavior this week. I deserved to be slapped."

Antoine rolled over to see his daughter deep pretty blue eyes. She had been crying. He reaches out to wipe a tear from her nose. Yes, she has been crying for along time.

"Oh, Bourgeon Rose. Its okay, honey. I love you my baby."

"And I love you too Papa."

They fell asleep hugging each other. Laura's hands clasping her father's hands.

"Bourgeon Rose, dearest? I have something to ask you."

"Yes Papa?"

"Your suitor has been killed and there is no other men I trust with you."

"Oh! Papa!"

"Laura- I would like to ask for your hand in marriage. The murderer is targeting virgins and Laura if you aren't one then you will be safe."

"But father! We are family and that would be incest."

"No buts Laura. If we are to wed, then you are safe. I will require nothing more than the wedding night and we can continue from there."

"And what if I conceive?"

"Then we shall just have a child together."

"I'll have to think on this father! I know I have to, but what if we do."

Antoine lets Laura run off. He follows her only to lock the door. Then he sits and cries for he realizes he has asked too much.

Chapter 4- Wedding Plans

Laura decides to say yes. Antoine is pleased and dries his tears. The dinner is tense and they share a small celebratory cake. But this moment of joy is short lived and they travel back up stairs. Antoine locks the door and bolts it.

Laura turns away to change into her dressing gown. Antoine accidently catches sight of her breasts and is finding his self hard. Normally he'd masturbate, but he can't, can he? Because Laura is here and she's stark naked under the flimsy gown.

Antoine kisses his flimsy dressed Laura goodnight and rolls over. But not before he has the window sealed shut and watches Laura fall asleep. Only then can he masturbate and only then can he whisper her name. And only then can he fall asleep knowing she is safe.

Antoine wakes early to check on Laura. She is safe with her red hair in ripples across her face. The gown is drenched in sweat- she awoke two times from a bad dream. Since the gown is drenched, it is see-through, and Antoine can see the young lily perks of breasts.

Antoine cups one of them and plays with the nipple until she rolls over. That's when he snatches back his hand as she awakes.

"Papa?"

"Yes Bourgeon Rose. It's me."

"I had such horrible dreams last night." Laura is still sweating and the gown is still wet. Antoine holds his daughter close and kisses her forehead. She feels so good.

"It's alright Bourgeon Rose."

Laura is getting dressed. She drops the dressing gown and she is once again visibly naked. Her hair is covering her backside, but is doing nothing for the front. Antoine turns away to dress him self. He could already tell the day was going to be good.

* * *

Laura is looking over a book of wedding dresses. There is a pretty lace one she likes. A blue one with pearls. Even a red one lined with satin.

Antoine is sitting next to her- planning to tell Laura they were going back to Grasse. He already had the carriage loaded and they'd be home with their garden wedding in no time.

Why did he want a garden wedding? Isn't that how he and Fille Fait De L'amour were wedded in that same garden?

" Laura we are going to go back to Grasse."

" Papa! Merci! Merci!" Laura's face brimmed with happiness. Tears of joy streaked down her face. She could finally sleep in her own big bed, with her room by the garden.

" But our living arrangements won't change. You will still be sleeping with me."

The joy drained from Laura's face. She didn't want to sleep in her father's bed. It was too big! And he only had one white rose and it was painted into the woodwork.

" But papa! I want to sleep in my bed by the garden!"

" You can still play in there Laura, but you can't sleep there. What if the murderer comes?"

"But father! What if he doesn't? I swear you treat me like a baby!"

Antoine- again before he thought- slapped Laura's cheek. The girl's eyes grew wide and she ran towards her room.

"Laura..."

Chapter 5: Wedding

Antoine chose the whitest dress with white roses blooming from the back. Her bouquet of roses sat on the vanity table. His Laura had locked herself in the bathroom. He was waiting for the child to emerge.

Just as he thought about leaving the room, Laura opened the door. She had been crying. Laura took a look at the dress in her father's hands and bouquet laying on the table. This wasn't the dress she had chosen, though it was pretty. She wanted the shorter red one. The one that looked like she could be a rose herself.

"I wanted the red dress."

"You are a virgin. You are expected to wear white."

" PAPA! You said I could choose."

"Within reason Laura."

"You completely ignored what I wanted."

"And I shall if you continue to act childish."

Laura glared at her father. She was not being childish. It was her wedding day. Couldn't she have what she want?

" Why can't I have what I want? It's my wedding day."

"Laura, that is no excuse not to obey rules. Now get into this dress. I will see you later on."

" I'm not wearing this!"

"Then you can forget about birthday presents until you are twenty."

"FATHER!"

"Do not raise your voice at me young lady. Get dressed." With that Antoine left the room and locked the door behind him, leaving Laura with her two maids.

Chapter 6: Complications

It's been two hours since he's seen Laura. She should've been here. Sighing loudly, Antoine thought back on the day.

After he and Laura argued, she clearly ripped the dress and ruined the flowers. In his anger, he shooed the maids away and spanked Laura's behind raw. She cried and whimpered throughout the whole wedding. Even when she quieted down, she was impudent and rude to the priest. If he didn't control himself, he would've punched the poor child. Laura's eyes were cast down during most of the ceremony also . She didn't expect her father to kiss her square on the lips. But he did. And the wall between father and lover came crashing down. She began to whimper again. After the wedding, Antoine dragged Laura into a cupboard and spanked her again, telling her firmly to shush.

That's when he saw the ugly side of his daughter. Promptly after he spanked her, Laura told him to fuck off and she and a few of her maids ran off. Now he was waiting for her at the reception. The doors whipped open and the crowd was treated to a panicked and screaming Laura.

She ran into his arms. Tears soaking his shirt. Laura was still screaming.

"He's after me papa! He got them and he hurt them!"

Antoine pulled back. The murderer?

" Laura...Did he hurt you too?"

"No papa, I'm so sorry I ran away."

The crowd was murmuring.

" Goodnight people. We shall meet again tomorrow morning."

The people dispersed leaving Laura and Antoine alone in the ballroom. Only the sound of breathing remained.

" Come Laura." And with that Laura and Antoine went off to their wedding night.

Chapter 7:

Laura sat at her new vanity table- a wedding gift from some friends. She was beyond nervous hands shaking as she wiped off her make-up. What was her father feeling? Hopefully he wasn't so determined to get rid of virginity. Hopefully she could just go to sleep. Laura felt a gentle kiss on her neck and a hand undoing the back of her dress. The corset came of slowly, revealing small teenage-like breasts. The kissing and undressing continued until Laura was completely naked. Antoine took her hand and led her to the soft downy bed. He grazed his eyes over his lovely red-headed daughter. She was wonderful, seconds away from becoming a woman.

"Father...can we please not?"

"Laura it is all necessary that I am the one to take your virginity. Do not worry my child, I shall make it pleasurable as possible."

* * *

Laura wanted to sink into the pillows. It's been three hours since they started. Above her Antoine- he had requested her to call him by his first name- was grunting and thrusting on top of her. Laura has gone through six orgasms and he five. She wanted to stop. But she kept quiet. The pleasure outweighed the pain.

Laura leaned up. The thrusting had stopped. Laura hoped that meant they were done. But they weren't. Just as she began to drift off into sleep, she felt a sharp pang of pleasure ripple through her body. The sounds of a tongue lapping at something wet filled the room. Laura pulled herself up again. Antoine's head was bobbing in between her legs. What ever was he doing?

"Antoine?"

" nhmpf... Laura." Antoine pushed her back down and drove his tongue in deeper. Laura tasted so sweet and juicy he didn't want to stop. After a few more minutes of licking and sucking at her vagina, Antoine finally retired. He pulled the covers over Laura and him and laid his head in between her breasts. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
